


Can't Help It

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breathless "yes, me too"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2011. 
> 
> Request was for "kissing everywhere but the lips."

It is after the breathless _yes, yes, me too!_ and after the way Alfred tangles his fingers into Arthur’s hair and after they’ve fallen away from the world that Arthur’s mouth finds the spot along Alfred’s jaw that makes him breathe out a little laugh of disbelief. Arthur traces the curve of his jaw, follows it to his ear and kisses at the shell of it, not even daring to breathe as he finally, finally touches him because it’s seemed like so long that he’s been there, pining, and now there isn’t any pining anymore, only touching, only having, and it’s making him far too happy, far too delirious.   
  
And he thinks that if he’s drunk or he’s going to wake up, then he’ll curse everything, from the sea to the sky. But he’s lingering on thoughts he shouldn’t, and he dips his head down, kissing down Alfred’s neck, slowly, without letting his lips linger for long. And he can feel Alfred picking up his hand, kissing at his inner wrist because he’d rather kiss at Arthur’s mouth but Arthur is busy and determined and won’t allow it.   
  
Arthur kisses at Alfred’s throat, and he feels more than hears the vibrations of Alfred’s laughter as he tips his head back and complains that it tickles. Arthur smiles against his skin and applies more pressure of his mouth, and Alfred continues to laugh, not from the ticklishness now but rather from the disbelief that Arthur shares in the pit of his gut. _Yes, yes, me too! Me too, me too…_


End file.
